Why did it have to be me?
by Terribleness
Summary: The story of a young girl who's life is torn away from her literally. This story is short but involves a deataild description of people being dissembled limb by limb.
1. Prologue:

**Description:**

This is a story about a mystery child known as the 'Goldie bear' as a nick name Goldie is a young girl at the age of 12. The character experiences Absolut torture fear and pain as you read through this story and this story also contains my desired reason for the creation of one of my favourite characters who was created by the name of Golden Freddy by the fans of Fnaf . You are the mystery child.

 **Prologue:**

Why did I go to that awful place? That place, it had such a demonic vibe to it which caused extreme comfortableness. I was only a little kid when the 'incident' happened exactly 12 years old as it was my birthday and my parents insisted that I must leave the comfort and safety of my own home which I didn't want to do due to the release of my favourite which was premastered for the 3rd time. I heard about this new establishment but I had never visited it before as I didn't have any reason to.

The things I had heard about it before what happened were astonishing as all that people were telling me about was the robots that were so life like. Robots, its crazy I have never heard off or seen anything like that before which is probably the main reason why I stupidly gave into the idea of my family forcing me to go there for a birthday party.

Before we set off my dad insisted that he would check the place out before we actually set off to head to the new and improved hell hole known as Freddy Fazz Bear pizzeria. I should of realized strait away that everything was about to come to a horrible stop. What was I thinking I knew that bad things had happened in the old establishment so why did I give in to the idea of going to a newer place of which the four children were murdered by a psychopathic man who wanted revenge on the people who had ruined his childhood.

Thinking about this place made me slightly uneasy but eventually I persuaded myself that the criminal must have been at least 80 years old by now or even dead so this made me feel more exited for arriving at the establishment which I had no idea I was going to at the beginning of the whole idea of the surprise birthday.


	2. Act I:

Act **I:**

 **It was about 6:30 in the afternoon and me and my big sister had finally set off to go to my party which I was clueless about even the location was completely hidden from my knowledge. "We were about half way there" was one of the first things I remembered my big sister say before the 'incident' which made me quite exited although all I wanted to do was stay home and relax for the day. I clearly remember my big sister saying "come on! You don't want to be late Goldie bear this is going to be great," but it really wasn't great in fact it was the worst thing that could ever happen to a small child like me on that one day 18 years ago.**

 **We had finally arrived at the establishment know as 'Freddy Faz Bears Pizzeria' which at the time had a great big banner saying 'grand reopening' which made me feel more confident about going after hearing the stories of the old establishment. As we stepped foot inside there were posters everywhere saying new, there back, better and safer with pictures of a chicken a bear a pink and white fox and a bunny with large rose red cheeks. We began to wander further into the building and it seemed to go on for absolutely ages which was weird because from the outside it seemed that the building must have only been the size of a small supermarket. "Surprise!" yelled about 15 people which contained a mix of my school friends as well as my family but shockingly I noticed at the back of the room a guy stood there wearing a full purple guard like uniform as if he worked as someone doing the security around the building. He was partly hidden behind a door just staring directly at me until a large brown object got in the way it was there bear known as Freddy standing directly in front of me holding a big pink cake in front of me which looked delicious but wasn't my colour as I liked the colour of a midnight blue. I tried to peer around the guy in the bear suit trying to catch a glimpse of the guy in purple but instead noticed a large gear covered in a red substance that had the most awful smell like decomposing limbs.**

 **Everyone was staring at me as they were expecting me to blow out the candles but I was too concerned on finding out why the guy in purple was staring at me as well as the reason for the robot bear having I think was blood on its hardware. I completely forgot about blowing out the candles and ran to the door that the guy in purple was standing behind hoping that I would find him and ask him why he was staring but when I got there a tall robotic chicken that seem to be dressed way to sexually to off been child friendly walked out of the door with a man who told me that I wasn't allowed in there as it was staff only. I asked the man what was in that room as I had a small glimpse of an animatronic missing a face but had the ears to resemble a bunny, the man said it was the parts and maintenance room were the old robots were looked after in the night from the old establishment.**

 **My big sister came over to me and asked if I was ok and I wanted to say what I had saw the guy in purple and the broken robots but instead I just replied saying "yeah I'm just extremely overwhelmed by the amazingness of the robots and how they are able to move freely without bumping into someone". I was lead back to the large group of people who welcomed me and said there happy birthdays but I wasn't interested in that I was stupid and decided that I wanted to wander the facility but I had to stay with the group and listen to them all talk about the animatronics and how well they sang and played there music.**

 **Whilst I was listening to the bear singing I swore I heard it say in a very deep and quite scary voice saying leave now he what you for the fifth suit. This gave me that weird chill that runs down your back, it must have been just my brain messing with me I said to myself over and over again yet really I should have listened to the creepy voice.**

 **A long time had passed since we had arrived and I was beginning to become really bored of all the people having fun and crowding so I decided to get close to the stage and have a look at how the robots actually worked as it fascinated me more than anything in this building. I noticed again that in the bears mask there were eyes that look so human and so real hanging from a small wire in the back of the mask. I knew that this bear was very creepy in fact it seemed to of been involved in something causing it to get blood all over it like maybe a child fell or a nose bleed but that day was the first time the place had opened and no other ideas could be collected in my head about it so I walked away back to my table for another sip of my horrible watered down coke.**


	3. Act II:

**Act II:**

It was really late like 11:30pm and everyone had basically left besides me and my big sister who wanted to speak to this guy she had met and I quite liked him but we stayed longer then everyone else even some of the staff. The establishment was closing in five minutes so I decided to have a wonder around the building try to find something interesting just to get away from the disgusting flirting of the guy and my sister. I came across this door that had a sign above it saying do not enter but the door itself was slightly open so I decided stupidly to pear inside. It seemed to be a second entrance to the room that I saw the broken bunny in. I checked around for any people or any staff and there was no one around so I so stupidly decided to go inside this dark room.

When I entered the door behind me slammed shut making me jump which I though was a draft blowing down the deep hall. I searched the walls for a light switch as it was so dark I couldn't see the end of my fingertips in fact I could see any of my body as if I was a ghost. I keep tripping and slipping over large metal objects and pools of a very thick liquid until I finally came upon a large button on a wall so I pushed it very hard as it seemed to be very stiff. With a great push I managed to push the button in and the lights began to flicker on as if they were set up for a movie set of a saw film. When the lights were finally on the first thing I did was look at the floor behind me so I could see what I was tripping and slipping on. It seemed to be robotic limbs like arms and legs and large coils of tangled wires that were covered in the same red thick goo on the gears of the bear robot.

I became very suspicious of this room due to the read goo which I thought was a red berry fizzy drink that had been spilt and left but in fact was a large amount of blood like a whole child's worth. When I finally realized that this room was filled with the robots of the old establishment I began to freak out as the stories that I had heard must have been brought up with the new establishment. I began to panic and ran straight for the door that lead into the stage area of the building were the animatronics sang and began to pull at the door but I distinctly remember my hand slipping off the handle due to a large amount of blood on the door. I ran for the over door and decided it would be a good idea to barge through it like you see on the TV.

I hit the door with extreme force and began to dash towards the area were all the birthday parties were held which was were my sister was to then see that she wasn't there. I was panicking even more until I heard a large band as if the shutters of the building had closed. I again dashed for the doors on the outside of the building but sadly I was right the shutters were closed and they seemed to be very heavy duty for a pizzeria that had hardly anything in there. I rushed back to the stage area to notice that the robots were no longer there.

I decided that the best thing to do was go to the security office and hope that there was a night guard there to help me. Once arrived there I heard screams that seemed to enter your ears and penetrate the inner part of the soul. I dropped to my knees in shock knowing that someone had just been slaughtered behind the large metal doors of the office. As I was on my knees I felt a warm liquid wash into my jeans. It was leaking under the door in a mass quantity so I got up on my wobbly legs and ran as fast as I could as far as possible but I was trapped and there was no where I could of possible of went.

I decided that the best thing I could do for now was to hide and wait for the daytime just around the corner. I found my own little room to hide in which contained a lot of masks for the robots as well as the people who were them as suites. It was exactly 12 0'clock when I looked at my phone for the last time before it died. I kept thinking to myself that there was something horrible going on and whether or not I had gotten myself into the troubles of the restaurant known as Freddy Fazz Bear's Pizzeria.

I believe it was about an hour had gone by were I had just been sat here waiting for something to happen to me like my death or even being raped. I decided that I didn't need this torture of the mind and I decided to go on another ridicules search of the building. The idea of someone still being with me in this building was one of my main concerns but another thing that seemed to cross my mind was that all the robots were gone even the old ones that sat in the repairs room. The idea that the robots had just completely disappeared was creepy but the worst thing that I kept thinking about was the whole idea that the guy in purple may have been the criminal of this crime as he seemed so creepy and seemed to be always watching you as I felt a pair of eyes on me all day which might just of been me freaking out about the animatronics.

As I was strolling down the hall being very courteous I noticed a dark shadow at the end of the hall. It was way too tall to be human and its steps sounded as if large pieces of metal were being dropped onto a concrete floor. I thought it could have been one of the robots but I had searched the whole building so I went with my brain which believed that it was just nothing but now 18 years later I know that it was the thing that did this to me. As I reached the end of the hall I looked past to notice the guy in the purple suit was right in front of me looking down at my 12 year old self.

I turned around and ran as fast as I could without looking back but his shadow was closing on me and I knew I couldn't get away. He grabbed me and forced me to the ground and was shouting in some form of language that didn't sound like it contained any form of letters from the English alphabet. He was very tall and very heavy as he dug his hands deep into my cold lifeless wrists as he began to eat away at my left arm. I watched him as he tore apart my arm with his jagged and sharp teeth that were covered in my blood. I was kicking and squirming from the intense pain and sheer horror of that was happening. I managed to hit the leg that he was leaning most his weight on with my foot causing him to fall backwards making a split window for me to escape his grasp.

I ran faster then I knew was possible jumping over the holes in the newly created floor were the robots must have been stepping but I was beginning to come faint and limp due to the large amount of blood lose. I collapse to the ground with a large thud and in my last continues moments I saw the chicken robot lean over me staring deeply into my soul. I tried to stay conscious but the blood lose was so mass my body shut down. Why did it have to be me...?


	4. Act III:

Act III

I woke up next to a large bag of wires and other components of some form of robotic creature which I thought was the pink fox that I saw upon entering the building. I was extremely dazed and had no ideas of what was happening around me in fact I didn't even know which room I was in as it seemed that all the lights had gone dark with only a small glow from a backup light or something. Before I was even able to grasp my fist breath of air I felt a horrific pain as I moved my left arm. I take in a large breath and hoped that I was ok but I wasn't I saw what the man in purple had left me with. My arm was covered in blood and there were large chunks of flesh all around me. I made a sudden jerk which caused a large ripping sound as I watched my arm be pulled away from my torso shredding the last few threads of flesh keeping me together.

It must have been at least 3 o'clock when I finally awoke and across the room I distinctly remember the outline of the guy in purple eating away at another body like a bear ripping apart an animal before it ate. I threw up all over me just from the sight of someone eating someone else and at the age I was at when it happened I was just unable to get a grip of myself so I ended screaming very load which was caused by the intense pain as well as the sheer shock that I was experiencing. The large yelp caused the guy to turn around and glare straight into my eyes and out the back of my head. He began to head towards me with a large knife with a hop in his step which I think I may have caused but I never really truly thought about it.

When the guy in purple approached me I began to panic as he was waving his butcher like knife in the air. "I've got something special in mind for you" was the one line that will never leave my mind as the things he was going to do to me were beyond the human's capability of imagination. He was towered over me as I slouched against oil and blood covered wall. He grabbed the remaining part of my left arm and said "we can fix this can't we my friends". As he finished his sentence the new versions of the robots that I saw earlier on in the day were all surrounding me. The guy in purple rammed a large robotic arm into the still open stump of my old arm with such a great force that it began to become imbedded inside of me.

I was holding my real part of my arm crying and tensing my jaw as the pain spread throughout my body. All four of the robots leant over me and forced my legs torso and arms to the ground restricting all possible movement. That was when I felt the agonising slice across the top of both of my thighs ripping my jeans exposing me completely. My petty young body was exposed and I thought that was it I was going to be raped. This was not his intention in fact it was no were near the thing that he wanted to do to me. He sliced apart all of my cloths leaving large cuts against where he removed the cloths. I was completely vulnerable and nude I was so scared struggling for escape but the robots kept a tight grip and just stared. The guy in purple began to slice the inner side of my young feminine thigh all the way up to my cheat leaving a distinct line of blood and indents from his large blade. I knew there was no escaping him but I still tried whilst he began to delectably slice the outer skin of my throat and up my chin. The large blade surgically sliced through my cheeks and trough my eye lid. I felt a large amount of force pressed against my eye ball as he embedded his blade inside my eye socket splitting my eye ball in two pieces. I remember seeing the blade embedded in my eye but I was unable to pull it out as I was still restrained. The pain was so extreme and flooded my entire body as I was unable to pin point the cause of the pain due to the sheer amount of injuries I had obtained.


	5. Act IV:

Act IV

I was falling in and out of conscious ness but every time I noticed an increase of my limbs in a pile filling with toes, fingers, ears and even half of my eye. I peered around the room with the remaining right eye and spotted a chain saw hung on the wall in the back ground. I was no longer restrained by the animatronics as they were seemingly roaming the building as if they were guarding this room. There was on large suit in the corner of the room sat against the wall in the same sort of position I was in. it was a golden bear I think it might of ben the golden version of Freddy. This sight caused me to burst out with a short amount of laughter as I remembered my nick name 'Goldie bear'.

The sound of a generator starting up quickly filled the room the room with noise. The generator had two wires hooked up to it one was a crocodile like large clipper attached to a car battery which was wired to many robotic limbs that were imbedded in the stumps were my legs and arms should have been. I felt like my heart should have been racing but there was no heartbeat. There was a large grove going all the way up my body from the blade so straight it might as well been drawn on by a surgeon for an opening to my body. As I followed this grove up I noticed that there was a large whole in my chest held open by the electrified crocodile looking clips. I peered inside and there was nothing in the cavity no heart no lungs nothing. I shouldn't have been alive but there was still the large battery beside me.

I felt a touch of a rough textured hand a bit like a bears touch my shoulder. The hand then lifted away. As I followed the hand with my eyes I noticed it was the bear that was sat on stage. It lifted the car battery next to me and placed into my chest. This made me feel very faint and light headed. That was it I was out again.

The next time I had re awoken there was no pain at all but I was surrounded by the other robots which didn't look as new as the others that pinned me down. That was when I realised it was the old robots from the old establishment. The bunny that I saw in the repairs room whispered to me in a deep robotic voice "how do you feel is the pain gone" which was followed by a softer female voice which said "we tried our best to fix you up but there are no suits that fit your Endo-Skeleton". I was so confused by what I was experiencing at that time as everything seemed to be less scary. Out of the darkness can a taller more broken version of the chicken that I saw on stage. She walked over to me and reached out to hand me a mass of wires coming from were a hand should have been. "what is wrong with your hand chicken," I said but the chicken just replied "the name is Chica," I asked over and over where I was why I was just a robotic skeleton were did my torso go even though I did remember seeing the same battery that was placed inside of my chest embedded in the middle of my robotic body.

I was so overwhelmed about what was happening as I was able to walk around on these robotic limbs and I kept asking questions but the robots seemed to of ben shut off as I read on a large digital clock saying '10:00pm' on it. I was looking around this one room trying all of the rooms but the doors were locked. All of a sudden I felt heavy and collapsed to the floor in a slouched position I was unable to move.


	6. Act V:

Act v

I woke up feeling very dazed looking around I noticed the clock say '01:34AM' this confused me. As I tried to get up, I noticed that I was a lot heavier as if there was a large suit on me. I seemed to be an actual suit on my Endow-Skeleton. I searched the room looking for something I could look for but couldn't find anything. I went to try the door once again but this time with a large amount of force. The door opened and I began to stroll down the barren hall ways. I wasn't as scared as I was before as I thought to myself that this was not actually happening. I was wrong. I came across a dusty window and it was too dark to look through but I could see a small glimpse of myself I was a golden Freddy (the bear). I guess I was living up to my name.

Suddenly a light was switched on the inside of the window. Looking in, I saw a guy dressed in the same type of suit the guy in purple was wearing but was normal colours blue trousers White shirt just like a normal security guard. I knocked on the door very hard as I wanted him to help me from the building I was trapped in. the doors shot upwards a bit like shutters but faster I stepped my foot in the door way when a large light shone on me I stepped back and shielded myself from the bright light. As my eye adjusted to the light the door slammed shut as if he was trying to lock me out. Staying for a while, I kept knocking to the point where I gave up so I began to head to the outer doors of the building. Before I even managed to reach the shutters, I felt as if I lost control of my robotic legs. This caused me to walk back to the same room in which I was in with the broken bunny, which I remember the chicken called Chica saying his name was bonny, was still slouched against the wall. Chica though was standing up right but was completely deactivated. My legs finally stopped next to a large glass display case big enough to fit my robot self into. I lost control of my left hand as I watched it reach out and open a glass door to the case. I was forced to step inside by my own body then shut the door behind me. There was a sign inside with me saying 'The Golden Freddy Spring Suit'.


	7. Act VI:

Act VI:

This is my life 18 years in the future were my best friends are heartless robots which I am a part of. All I do every single day is roam these halls hoping that I will meet the person who did this to me. When I get my hold of him I will rip him apart the same way he did to me. Why did it have to be me? Why? I never truly knew what happened to me all those years ago but this is the story of how I went from a little 12 year old girl to the gigantic golden robot that I was turned into by the purple guy.

Every day of my life is just pain as I sit here in this building rotting away waiting for someone to save me from the monster that I have become. Why did it have to be me?


End file.
